


completely, perfectly, incandescently happy

by expectingtofly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Watch Pride and Prejudice, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Saps, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Pride and Prejudice References, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Use of Movie Quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expectingtofly/pseuds/expectingtofly
Summary: Dean had already sworn Castiel to secrecy. Twice. The bunker was quiet because Sam and Jack were out running errands, so he didn’t have to worry about any witnesses. The Dean Cave door was shut and locked.No one was ever going to know Dean Winchester willingly watched a chick flick romance movie, not if he could help it.just some sappy fluff because my heart needs it :)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 18
Kudos: 95





	completely, perfectly, incandescently happy

**Author's Note:**

> despite reading the book in high school, I didn’t see Pride and Prejudice (2005) until last week and oh boy what a movie. as soon as Darcy walked into the ball with a scowl on his face, I was done for. ofc, it seems I can’t appreciate any media now without relating it back to destiel so please enjoy this piece of nonsense I came up with :)

Dean had already sworn Castiel to secrecy. Twice. The bunker was quiet because Sam and Jack were out running errands, which meant they didn’t have to worry about any witnesses. The Dean Cave door was shut and locked.

No one was ever going to know Dean Winchester willingly watched a chick flick romance movie, not if he could help it.

As soon as Sam’s car had left the garage, he and Castiel had retreated into the Dean Cave and put on the movie—but only after Dean put up the appropriate amount of resistance. In truth, he was kind of curious, and Castiel had wanted to see it, so he didn’t take much convincing.

Either way, against all odds, _Pride and Prejudice_ was now playing on his TV.

Dean could lie and complain that the movie was just as sappy as he’d anticipated and that he’d been half-asleep since the opening credits… but he didn’t want to talk over the dialogue.

Okay, yes, he’d admit it, he was paying attention to the plot. And maybe—though he’d deny this to his dying day—just maybe, he was actually really enjoying the movie. He didn’t know how much of that had to do with the fact that both Keira Knightley and Matthew Macfadyen were extremely attractive, but he was going to blame his feelings on their faces and not on the idea that maybe he didn’t hate romances as much as he pretended to.

They were nearing the end of the film now. Lizzie couldn’t sleep so she went for a walk outside, moping about Darcy. But who should be walking over but Darcy himself? Striding across the moors, coat blowing in the wind, music swelling, fog and everything—

“Fuck, he’s hot,” Dean found himself saying aloud. He was laying with his head in Castiel’s lap, and he felt Castiel’s fingers slow their movement through his hair. He looked up to see the slightest frown creasing Castiel’s brow. “Objectively, I mean,” he added. 

Castiel smiled a little. “He is very attractive. Objectively.”

“That’s kind of what you did,” Dean said, looking back at the TV. Darcy was still walking towards Lizzie—how long did it fucking take to walk a few feet? Not that it wasn’t incredibly dramatic, hot, and, okay, fine, romantic. “When you first showed up in your vessel and walked into that barn.”

“Except Elizabeth has the decency to not to shoot at Darcy.”

“Okay, touché.”

Darcy had finally reached Lizzie’s side. Time for a sappy love confession. Dean was only half-listening, his mind still stuck on seeing Castiel for the first time. The way Castiel had approached him, looking at him with eyes bluer than anything, his hair tousled—or, Dean would say tousled, if he was in a romance movie. Holy fuck, was his life a chick flick romance? A grimy, violent, bloody one, but still.

“You have bewitched me, body and soul,” Darcy said, drawing Dean back to the present. Dean scoffed, because that line was sappy. Not because he needed to scoff for appearance’s sake and to hide the way his heart might be melting. _Gross._

“I doubt my entrance was as “hot” as Darcy’s,” Castiel commented, lifting his hand to make air quotes.

“What?” Dean pulled his eyes from the screen where Lizzie and Darcy were staring at each other. _Just kiss already, for fuck’s sake._

He realized Castiel was still talking about their first meeting on Earth. “Wait, are you kidding me?” He sat up to look at Castiel. “You had your trench coat billowing in the wind and everything. And you were staring me down the whole time, all serious and intense. Not to mention you flashed your wings and pulled a knife out of your chest.” 

Castiel grinned. “It _was_ very dramatic. But in my defense, I was trying to impress someone.”

“Oh, really?” Shifting, he draped a leg over Castiel’s, pressing their sides together.

Castiel rested his hand on Dean’s thigh. “Yes.”

“Who, Bobby?” he asked because he wanted to hear Castiel say it. 

“No, someone else.” Lifting his hand, Castiel traced Dean’s jawline. “Someone a lot more attractive than Darcy.”

Dean rolled his eyes because he was essentially legally required to roll his eyes at anything sappy, even if he was fighting back a smile. “Well, you also scared me shitless, so good work with that.”

“But it was hot, correct?” Castiel pressed.

“Yeah, it was. Extremely.” And maybe this movie had cast a spell on him because he added, “You bewitched me, body and soul.”

“That’s very sappy,” Castiel said with a smile as he took Dean's hand and intertwined their fingers together. 

Dean tugged him closer. “Don’t you dare ever tell anyone I said that.”

And they were kissing by the time Darcy and Lizzie had their first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this ridiculous fluff! feel free to comment and you can check out my tumblr [here](https://expectingtofly.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> (oh and i made [this edit](https://expectingtofly.tumblr.com/post/632885635652386816/castiels-1st-entrance-set-to-pride-and) of castiel walking into the barn accompanied by the music that plays when darcy dramatically emerges from the fog and strides over to lizzie. just as i suspected, it fits perfectly :))


End file.
